


Say My Name

by ClassySansyPansy



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassySansyPansy/pseuds/ClassySansyPansy
Summary: When Betelgeuse meets Lydia Deetz, he falls head over heels for her...but will she feel the same for the Ghost with the Most?





	1. Chapter 1

I will update this asap. :) ignore chapter two please lol


	2. Chapter 2

,ckmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm


End file.
